Puppet On A String- RE-NAMED
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Sammy has his first girlfriend. And it's definitely not a good thing. AU Pre-series STORY! WARNINGS INSIDE. Features, Sam, Dean Bobby, John, Jim, Caleb, and Ruby.
1. chapter 1

**_READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRECTION! WARNINGS BELOW!!!!!!!_**

SUMMARY: Sammy has his first girlfriend. Her name is Ruby. And John and Dean can't help but hate her for some reason.

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.

WARNING! DARKER STORY!!! Story has blood drinking, non-descriptive and descriptive sex, blood and gore. And lots of hurt Sam, Dean, and John. RAPE in CHAPTER 2 NOTHING GRAPHIC. Some drug use!

I'm Addicted to You

Chapter ONE- Left Behind Again!

Sam was sixteen years old and very upset. He slouched through the new "cabin". His legs ached and his father and Dean had rushed in to the motel room at 4 in the morning. So off they went again. Sam was tired of moving, and that was an understatement. He was tired of being ripped from one school to the next. He was tired of his grades suffering. He was tired of merciless monsters and bullies. He was tired of being alone while his dad and Dean ran off to hunt without him. Like Dean wasn't the same age as he was when he started doing the big hunts with dad. But here they were again. Pulling up into a new town. It was hot. But of course it was hot, it was WickenBurg, Arizona in May. It was already in the 90s as May ended. Sam had just finished school the past week so it was a summer of solitude, heat and hunts. Yay… Dean and his father were going off to look into a possible pack of werewolves so he would be stuck for at least 3 weeks, completely alone. No phones where dad and Dean were going.

"Sam, quit sulking. You have no reason to this time, with school being over." Dean told him.

"Dean, I just wish I could go with you. And if I can't go why not drop me off at Pastor Jim or Bobby's." Sam shot back, as he set his backpack on the ratty bed.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, Sam. Sorry. But dad is the boss. He wants you close just in case."

"Just in case, what Dean? You and dad always act like I'm weak. I'm not good enough. Why?" Sam's voice began to rise.

"The hell if I know, dude! I'm just following dad's orders." Dean growled.

"Oh so no questions asked right? Be the perfect soldier?" Sam scoffed. "We shouldn't have to do everything he says, Dean!"

"I'd rather be a perfect soldier on the front line than a pansy who can't follow any orders correctly." Dean swung around and stomped off. Leaving Sam in the hot one bedroom mobile home.

The roar of the Impala announced Dean's departure and Sam sighed. Another hot, lonely summer seemed to lay before him. Some cash sat on the kitchen table and Sam's duffle was on the couch. The A/C blew nothing but ever so slightly cooler air than what was coming in through an open window. Sweat tickled the back of Sam's neck and he shook his head in annoyance. With a glance at the door, Sam grabbed most of the cash and the key. Time to pick up some groceries and maybe a book… it was going to be a long summer.

The door clicked shut behind him and he began the walk to the store.


	2. Chapter Two

_**WARNING- NON-DESCRIPTIVE RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER.**_ _Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_

Chapter Two-

Sam was almost to the store when he was jumped. A group of larger, basketball player types crept up behind him. Sam could sense them before he saw them. Sam was very fed up with all the bullies picking him. He was tired of the heat. He was just so tired. And angry. So instead of walking faster and attempting to ignore the boys, Sam spun around. His eyes locked onto the leader of the group with just a glance.

There were five guys. Probably sixteen or seventeen years old. They grinned at each other as they approached Sam.

"Well, well… looks like we've got fresh meat. You don't cross into our territory if you weren't a newbie." One of them grumbled. They reminded Sam of gorillas, surrounding a mouse. Big, buff, and in a couple cases, hairy. Sam rolled his eyes at the territory part. Animals...

"I'm just passing through." Sam growled low, damning puberty when he squeaked.

"Aww, you are just a babyyyyy." Gruff laughter filled the area, as they spread out. Sam backed up against a wall, not daring to put his back to any of them.

" Ha.. I'll bet you are still a virgin!" one of them snorted.

"We can fix that. You always like the little ones, Shawn." The biggest one said, creeping up towards Sam. Sam's mind shifted gears when he realized what they were deciding. He flipped out, lunging at one guy and attacking, the guy he attacked dropped like a ton of bricks. His fist flew but he was vastly out weighed and outnumbered. The boys threw their weight down on him, punching, and kicking. Vaguely, Sam realized one guy had grabbed his wallet, ripping the money from the cheap fake leather. Suddenly, one guy kicked him hard in the side of the head, then bashing his head back against the brick. His vision flashed white. He felt his shorts and underwear slid down to his ankles. Them a white hot pain exploded inside of him. He screamed out, his limbs being held down and blood pooling around him. Sam vomited through the pain, coughing and sobbing. Just as he began to black out, someone yelled from near by.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three-

When Sam came to, he was surprised to find he was someplace cool. Cool, dry, and soft. He ran fingers over silken sheets, the softest he had ever felt. His head was against a squishy pillow. The events from before flashed before his closed eyes and finally he chanced opening his eyes.

He was in a dark bedroom. It was large. The walls a light purple of all colors and the sheets a silken black. A bathroom stood open off to his left and a large TV covered the wall across the room from the bed. A thick plush rocking chair was occupied by a rather large tabby cat wearing a bow tie silver collar.

Sam scooted to the end of the bed before he noticed he was naked, wrappings covered his chest, where pain flared up in his ribs. Cracked ribs, then. As he stood, he winced at the pain in his head. But one agonizing pain sent fear straight through his heart. It radiated from his lower back, and his pelvic area. He couldn't help but look down and swallowed hard at the purpling bruises on his hips and covering his pelvic area. He forced himself to look away and he approached the bathroom. Each step was agony. Sending shock waves of pain up to his brain in pulses. Fresh blood welled up between his legs and he couldn't help crying out. The door to the room opened and he froze, shaking and naked by the bathroom door.

The door opened to reveal a girl. No older than 16. Her brown hair curled down her face and back. Her eyes a light hazel. Her eyes looked sad, as she traced down his body.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." She said, her voice soft and low.

Sam glanced down at himself, blushing. He wanted to cover himself but he didn't dare touch it.

"Its ok. I was the one to clean you up the first time." She shrugged, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Ummm… thanks… I'm Sam." Sam mumbled, his legs beginning to shake.

"I'm Ruby. Let's get you to the bathroom and back into bed." Ruby approached him and guided him into the rather large bathroom.

"Is this your house?" he asked, as he shakily sat down on the toilet. He blushed as he did his business, but he could hardly move anymore without shaking.

"It sure is! And don't be embarrassed. I'm in school for nursing." She said, poking at the bandages on his head and chest.

"How? How old are you?" Sam groaned as he tried to stand. He was about as stable as a newborn colt.

"I'm an Emancipated Minor. You have to be 16 but it helps a lot… getting away from horrible parents." She replied, helping him stand. Sam started badly when he saw in the toilet.

"That's not good…" he whispered.

Ruby shrugged. "You have a bad bruise where your kidneys are and lots of trauma to your urinary track. It should heal on its own… but till it does. You are staying here, Sam."

Sam chuckled dryly, "I don't think I could make it home like this."

"No I don't think so either." Ruby grinned softly. She helped him back into bed, Sam closing his eyes as her shirt stretched, exposing her silver lace bra. As he settled back into the bed, she sat down next to him.

"So how bad off am I?" Sam asked her.

"Well… you have a concussion. A couple cuts on your head I sewed up. Your ribs are busted on your left side. Your shoulders were popped out of place.. be careful for them. And obviously they hurt you badly in your kidneys. You had a bit of tearing I'm sorry to say… I took care of it." Ruby reached out a hand and petted his hair. Sam leaned into the touch. She was gorgeous. And she smelled so good.

The tabby cat leapt up without warning breaking the spell.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural_ ** _WARNING- CHAPTER FEATURES lightly-DESCRIPTIVE CONSENSUAL SEX, BLOOD DRINKING AND LIGHT DRUG USE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

Chapter Four-

Ruby eventually brought him clothes, thank God. And he was able to get up and check out the small but comfortable home. Sam quickly discovered that Ruby could cook. She never let him in the kitchen, saying she couldn't share her secret ingredient, but Sam loved her food. It was perfect.

Then she pointed out, that there was only one bedroom. And that was how Sam shared a bed with a girl for the first time. And he loved it, it was warm and soft and her hair smelled so good. In the next few days, his wounds healed at an alarmingly fast pace. Ruby told him it was because she was such a good nurse. He could tell she was lying and a part of him wondered if she was a witch.

Sam was coping badly with the rape though. Who wouldn't? He just couldn't look at himself. He was disgusted. Dean and Dad would think he was disgusting and he should have fought harder… right?

But then one day Ruby brought home a pack of homemade cigarettes. Sam knew what they did to the body, but it was easier to handle the wounds that went too deep, with a little boost of something soothing. Sam shied away from Ruby's touch. She had never hurt him but he just couldn't help it. The fear of being used and hurt so badly not leaving him. He still liked her. He had a massive crush. And everyday it felt like it was getting worse. Her scent was intoxicating. Her hair looked so soft. He just wanted to run his hands all over her. His fear stayed latched to him though, he could still feel the pain he felt from that first morning.

A couple days into the stay with her, she brought home a bottle of alcohol. One that no Hunter or regular old Joe could buy... Auchroisk Single Malt Scotch Whisky. He hesitated on asking where it came from when he saw the tag. This single bottle was $500.

"Calm down, Sam. I didn't steal it. It was a gift from a friend of my father's." She grinned over a glass of the stuff. The fruity smell wavering to him. He brought his glass to his lips and drank. He had had beer before, but that was it. His dad didn't want him drinking anything stronger till he was of age. But this. This was the best drink he ever tasted. He quickly drained his glass, smiling as he licked his lips.

"More?" Ruby asked, chuckling about his eager nod. She poured him another large drink, she took a sip of it, her red lip stick staining the side, before passing it to him. Fifteen minutes of draining back the irresistible taste had his mind muddled. The girl before him was looking so good now. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a loose tank top and some fuzzy pink shorts. She pulled a rolled up cigarette to her lips, taking a long drag. The smoke trailed past her lips and Sam found himself leaning towards her. He leaned across the couch, smelling her scent. Ruby's eyes glistened dark as she turned to him. A white powdered residue from the cigarette was on her lips.

Sam's lips locked with hers and he pulled her close. The taste of the drink, and the who knows what's in it cigarette had Sam moaning into her mouth. The taste of her as their lips and tongues trailed down each other had his mind shutting down. Her smell was so good. Odd but the best scent he ever smelled before, like fire, brimstone. He buried his face into the crook between her neck and shoulder, teeth raking along her skin.

"Easy Sam." Ruby moaned as Sam dragged her onto his lap, hands squeezing her hips. His teeth pierced her skin, and she gasped out. Her hands grabbed his head holding him there. Her blood filled his mouth and suddenly Sam didn't recognize himself. He slammed her down onto the couch, moaning around the blood he swallowed down. Ruby's leg came up and hooked around his hips, dragging him closer, he rubbed himself against her, hard. He kept his eyes shut tight as he coped with the new feelings. She was panting and moaning as Sam's teeth bit at her shoulders and neck. Sam just couldn't get enough. Clothes were ripped off, claws raked down his body. Hair was pulled and Sam gave himself to the girl below him. He didn't care or realize what was pumping into his body. He didn't care about the blood staining his teeth. He didn't care that cocaine dusted his face. He didn't care that his lungs were lining with chemicals. And he didn't realize he was inside of a demon. Ruby had her head turned away from Sam, exposing more of her neck to the boy's rough bites. A dark grin lined her face at the Boy King losing himself to her.

As Sam finished, a part of his foggy brain, thought what would Dean think of him now?


	5. chapter Five

**Discalimer- supernatural not mine :(**

Chapter Five-

Sam turned his head and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. His hair was a mess, his teeth and lower part of his face was stained red. His injuries were gone… all of them. He didn't even have a hangover. He only felt a little jittery. As he stepped into the hot shower, he felt better than he had in a long while. Sam stood in the shower washing himself like he did every morning when something odd happened. His head smacked the shower head… he was 5'7 when he went to bed last night. But sure enough, his head was even with the shower head. Sam grew three inches over night. Stunned, Sam looked himself up and down. His feet were definitely larger. And his package was larger as well. His hair even felt longer.

After washing, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He trotted out of the bathroom, clear headed and confused. He smiled as he approached Ruby. She was still asleep laying with her cat tucked under her arm. Sam kissed her head softly and she raised up with a groan. Not a single mark marred her neck. Sam knew he should be panicking by now but he couldn't help but drop the towel and climb back up to her. She pushed the cat away and they melted together, in a tangle of limbs and teeth. Sam just couldn't get enough of her, his teeth nipping at her skin, once again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pastor Jim Murphy was a busy man. But that didn't mean he couldn't do a guy a favor. Especially when that favor had to do with Sam and Dean Winchester. So when John Winchester called him almost a week ago, he asked for the Pastor to call and check in on young Sammy Winchester every few days, he agreed in a heart beat. He had loved the boys as his own for so long. He had changed Sam's diapers and helped Dean learn how to tie his shoes.

The boy was alone in Arizona. Jim didn't understand John. He left the child for weeks on end, alone… but couldn't bring the boy up to one of the hunters. And so that was how, Pastor Jim was high tailing it to Arizona. The boy hadn't answered a single phone call, and it had been five days. Jim loved the kid and his worry for the youngest Winchester was growing with every passing moment. It will take 24 hours to get there and Jim didn't plan on stopping for the night. He couldn't help but feel something very wrong had happened. And he sent a prayer up for the little baby boy he saw any time he thought of the youngest Winchester.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter Six-

When Jim pulled up to the newest squat for the Winchesters, he shook his head. He loved John but he did leave his boys in questionable places. He opened the door to the home and stopped dead. Sam's duffle was on the bed, the bed made, untouched and everything covered in dust from the dirt blowing in the open window, money was stacked on the table. Sam hadn't been in here for a while. Jim dashed out the door and immediately began running through the streets.

He tried to describe Sam to the people he met on the street but no one had seen him. Jim was quickly swirling into a panic when he saw the security cameras around the city. He could look for Sam that way. With a furrow of his brow the man went to speak with the city security.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jim was sitting before a computer, scrolling through the streets till he came across the home John was using. He easily found the time and date as well, and watched the Impala pull away from the home. Not even ten minutes later, Sam emerged. Jim scrolled through the screens, trying to keep up with the boy on the screen. Then his heart dropped. Sam had stopped and was surrounded by boys much bigger than him. What took place next had Jim choking back vomit. The boys were beating Sam. Tearing his clothes away then defiling the boy in ways that had the Pastor cursing like Bobby Singer. His hands began to shake and a sob built in his chest. But was quickly replaced by a sigh as a girl scared them off. She dashed over to Sam and carefully dragged him to a car parked on the road. Jim quickly jotted down the blurry license plate number before springing to his feet. He needed back up on this… he couldn't do this alone. So he went to the next payphone he saw and made some calls.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby and Caleb were heading Sam's way. Jim had called and the hunters had flown into a fury, anger pulsed like a heartbeat. Sam could be dead for all they knew. And they were ready for anything. At least that's what they thought… Caleb lifted his Satellite phone up and dialed John Winchesters number. His lips trembling.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John and Dean were hot. Tonto Forest was very hot. The cacti and other prickly plants were a menace to the hunters. Thin trees littered the area around the lakes and mountains. The full moon was a week away and they were ready for the beasts. The men were taking this time to train. Weapons training and physical training. Dean hated running but he would never complain to his father's face. That was Sam's job. Speaking of Sam… Dean was sure the little shit was bored, sulking and hot. But Dean didn't care. He was tired, sweaty and very hot. The tent snapped softly in the wind and the two men had just sat down for a drink when the Satellite phone began to beep. John sighed low as he answered the phone, sitting next to Dean so Dean could listen in.

"John? It's Caleb." Caleb's voice shook some as he spoke.

"Yeah… Caleb what's up?" John tilted his head, his brow furrowed.

"You gotta get back, John. Something real bad happened to Sammy." And with those words, John and Dean stared at each other, horrified.

"What happened?" John snarled, putting the phone on speaker as he began to pack in a rush.

"He got jumped. Beaten and… well he was raped John." Dean sobbed and collapsed. His knees going out from under him. " Jim got worried and headed down as soon as he realized something was up. Sam's been missing since. Jim said he watched a lady take Sam after it happened. Surveillance footage… but Sam never went to the hospital…" Caleb trailed off, surprised at how shaken he was over all this.

"Give us an hour… we will be there." John glared around the clearing before shouting in rage. Dean felt sick. The two men rushed to the Impala and began the speeding race to find Sammy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven-

Sam was startled awake by Ruby shaking his shoulders. The girl sitting astride his hips. He looked up at her, his breath catching in his throat. She was just gorgeous.

"Ruby, what's up?" Sam cocked his head, hands rubbing her bare thighs.

"My father is coming to visit today. He may want us to come with him on vacation. Is that ok?" She dipped her head, nibbling his ear.

With a groan, Sam said, "What about my dad?"

"Its fine Sam. You said your dad wouldn't be back for another week or two. He won't even notice." Ruby gave him a seductive look, laying chest to chest.

"Oh alright." Sam nodded. Dean is going to be so jealous…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

John, Bobby, Caleb, and Dean shook in Rage as Jim described what he saw on the security footage. Dean could not believe what his brother had gone through. Dean ended up racing to the bathroom he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. Why would anyone do that? He gagged, his vision was red he wanted to kill them.

"John, what do you want to do?" Asked Jim. Jim understood what the Winchesters were going through. He could not get the images out of his head.

"I want to track the license plate number. We need to know who that girl was. If we can find her we can find Sam." John growled.

"What about his attackers?" Caleb asked. "I can take care of them."

John thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No we won't go after them. First things first is finding Sam. Then we will go after them together."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was easy tracking the vehicle. The person who owned it was registered as a Natalee Rodriguez from Tuscon Arizona, no address stated. Dean and John were eager to go it was only a three-hour drive. So within two hours they hit the road. At the rate they were driving it would only take about two hours.

"I'm coming, Sammy." Dean said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had never seen yellow eyes before. The man, Ruby's father Robert, chuckled and spoke about an illness. His voice was odd, it was soft and slow. Ruby clung to Sam and Robert was very friendly. Maybe too friendly. Sam wasn't used to this much attention. But then again, John Winchester didn't usually let Sam meet other non-hunter adults. Sam was excited for the road trip, but once in the car, he quickly drifted off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam wasn't there… Natalee Rodriguez was brain dead from a car wreck, a few years ago, she was taken off of life support at 17 years old. No one knew a Sam Winchester. No one knew where he was… Sam was gone.


	8. chapter 8

**Discalimer- i do not own supernatural!**

Chapter 8-

When Sam woke back up, Robert was pulling the vehicle up to a grand estate. He wasn't sure how far they had driven but if Sam had to guess, he'd say Colorado with those huge mountains and greenery. Stepping out of the car, Sam looked around. He should be concerned. He should but… Ruby turned to him, her tight pants showing off all her curved. Her dark hair curled in the wind. Sam didn't need to think. He didn't need to worry. He could trust her. A grin broke his face before he ran after her, her chunky cat at his feet.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean was going stir crazy. It had been 3 days since they got back and it had been two weeks since anyone heard from Sam. He just disappeared. His father was treating it like a hunt, staying up and reading and questioning. Bobby, Caleb and Jim had called every Hunter they could, all of them saying they'd keep an eye out.

It was late one evening, Dean had just got back with dinner when he heard the elder hunters speaking.

"What are you on about, John?" Jim croaked.

"The day before we got back here, there was a random electrical storm. Cattle mutilations, and the whole town experienced flickering lights. The newspaper said it must have been a power surge… no.. it wasn't." Johns voice was low.

"You think the thing that killed Mary, took Sam?" Bobby sounded angry.

"I've heard things… about Sam. Other monsters say he's powerful. That he isn't human." Dean dropped the food with a crash and the hunters whipped around, guns raised.

"Sam's not human? Then what is he?" Dean demanded.

" I don't know, son… he could be a Cambion for all I know. Or… he could just be physic. It's just a possibility." John's voice shook.

"No… no way. Sam… he's so… normal. He never… he hasn't acted like anything out of the ordinary." Dean refused to accept this.

"We are studying lore on demons, cambion and children touched by them. We will save Sam." John stated. Dean nodded, tears stinging his eyes. As he turned to picked up the food. John whispered. "We have to…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam and Ruby explored the estate. The grounds, sprawling and the house… well mansion, was gorgeous. Smoke grey tiled floors gave way to bone white walls accented with black. A black chandelier, live fire flickering on it, hung in the entrance hall. The floor under it, stamped with a red sigil. The stairs had a blood red carpet, with black rails. The rooms were spacious and to his great pleasure, Robert didn't care if Ruby roomed with Sam.

Dinner was exquisite. The dining hall and kitchens making Sam feel out of place. He didn't own anything but what Ruby brought him. She… on the other hand… was gorgeous. A silk black dress hugging her body tight and making him shift uncomfortably, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Later, the pair fixed his problem and he found himself latched onto her arm, blood pooling on his tongue. He sat up after he was satisfied, stunned to see Robert standing at the open door.

"Sam… time to start your training." The yellow eyes reading his soul. Turning back to Ruby, she grinned, eyes flicking to black.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_**

Chapter Nine-

"Training?" Sam asked, wiping blood from his mouth. A part of Sam screamed in horror. The mirror that hung against one wall, revealed his own black eyes.

"Well of course!" Robert sneered. "Our king needs training before the coronation, doesn't he?"

Sam's heart plummeted. "King?"

The word felt odd, foreign, on Sam's tongue. Robert spread his hands, with a grin. "But of course! You are, after all, the heir to the throne!"

"But… the throne to what? Dad never told me about this!" Sam's voice was pitched higher than normal. He turned to Ruby, who smiled sweetly at him… it almost felt artificial now.

"John would never tell you. He would never tell his son that he would one day, rule Hell." Robert's eyes glittered with malice. "He kept your from your rightful throne!"

Sam slammed his eyes shut as the world seemed to tilt, at Robert's next words. "All Hail the Boy King."

Dean was losing it. He was a mess. He was furious. Someone had taken Sam. Sam was gone. His dad knew it was the demon and Dean didn't want to admit it but, that was the only lead they had. John contacted every Hunter he could think of, even if he really didn't trust them. When it came to children, the hunters were out full force. Dean was very upset as they put Arizona in their rear view. They were heading back to Lawrence, Kansas to speak with a psychic named Missouri Mosley. Who knows what could be happening to Sam? Dean didn't believe in God but… maybe one of the freaky little Pagan dudes would help out?

Sam was starving… he had tried to say no. He wanted to go home now. Robert hadn't been happy with that and asked Sam to give it a while. Sam was put into his own room and left to his own devices. Sam wasn't starving for food, he got 3 large meals a day… no, there was a hunger there that he couldn't explain. It danced around him, his body ached and nothing eased the pain. Sam was going out of his mind. He would see flashes of something… hallucinations. His eyes watered and he smacked his lips together… so thirsty… so hungry. It had been three days. He hadn't seen Ruby at all. The only person he had seen was a jumpy man in a collar, yes a collar. His… cell door banged open and the man was back.

"Hello, my king. I need you to follow me." The man spoke with a bow. Sam stood and followed, desperate to escape the confines of his cage. They passed into a part of the mansion he had never been to, a door at the end of the hall opened. When he stepped inside, Sam looked around. Everything was stone. The room was large but barren, a green copper gate hung straight in front of him. A small one was to his right. They looked like the arched Roman gates, the ones that caged the animals, the gladiators fought. Sam jumped when the one next to him began to clang to life. As it pulled back, a small metal tray was extended out, upon it was a knife that Sam had never seen before. It was intricate with a brown handle. Sam lifted it, his eyes wide… his training was beginning. Before him, the next gate lifted. A man stepped into the room, his eyes a glistening black. He sneered and suddenly, things clicked into place for Sam. Everyone he had met were demons…

"Lookie lookie… baby king wants to try himself against me?" the demon cackled and rushed at Sam. Sam dodged, fear setting in. The Demon whirled, grabbing Sam's arm. Sam yelped at the contact and lashed out with the dagger. The Demon hissed in pain when the dagger slashed through his forearm. The scent hit Sam and his mind cried out as Sam lunged. His teeth latched over the cut. The Demon roared and knocked him back, Sam's nose cracked and blood poured down his face. But Sam felt rejuvenated, like a tiger who just got his first taste of a meal for a long while. Sam sneered back at the large man, proud of his growth spurt. Sam lunged first, the man catching him once again and tossed him into the stone wall. The knock to the head had Sam seeing sparks. Sam stayed down, waiting. Sure enough, the demon approached cackling. When the demon knelt by him, Sam sprang to his feet, slashing with the dagger. The Demon screamed, light flashing through him. Sam created a cut on the demon's wrist and, his stomach churning, lapped at the blood.

"Good boy, Sam!" Sam jumped when he heard the clapping and cheers. Sam looked down at his first kill and bile swam against his throat. Sam scooted away, turning green. One black eyed demon, wearing a blonde young girl, gave the stone wall next to her a five inch long tally mark, a grin on her face. Robert and Ruby stood before Sam, greed on their faces.

"Fantastic fight, Sammy!" Robert praised.

"Dean only gets to call me that." Sam snarled.

Robert tutted. "Girls… take Sammy to his room. If he's good for you, you can stay and play. Sam, leave the knife."


	10. Chapter 10- edits

**_Disclaimer- i dont own supernatural_**

Chapter 10

It had been almost 6 months. John refused to hunt anything but the demon. Dean was losing hope, his baby brother couldn't be seen by any psychic. Tracking spells gave a rough estimate of where Sam was…. He was anywhere in the south West states. Bobby and the others helped as much as they could. Most other hunters had given up, saying the youngest Winchester must have been killed. The people that loved the Winchesters knew that the trail had grown cold but they wouldn't give up. John hardly slept, Dean had never seen his father this frantic. Dean was slipping into what he thought must be a depression. He found no joy in what he use to. Parties, sex, and beer held none of his interest. All he wanted now was to search, search, search. Jim, and Bobby were back at their houses, but were ready to haul ass if needed. It was almost November and Dean couldn't stand watching the weather change, without his brother. Caleb stayed with them all the time now. He was the only one who would go get food, supplies, and force sleep on the Winchester men. As it turned out, they got a lead October 31st. Crested Butte, Colorado had rung out with major demonic signs late one night and the electrical storm that followed was a new record for Colorado. John saw the news story and immediately began to pack. Dean called up the hunters and Caleb fixed up their weapons. Within an hour, on November 1st, 2:30 am, the hunters were off, like bloodhounds.

October 31st

Sam guzzled down his fifth goblet of demon blood, Meg and Ruby sat on either side of him. The demons watching him hungrily. He stood and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Follow me, your majesty." Meg curtsied, he still couldn't get used to that. He followed her, having done this too many times. Morning and night, he was led down to the basement and given some rebel demon to slice into. On his arm was Ruby, she had changed her skins, now a tall, brown haired beauty. His brother would like her… what was his name again? Sam was shaken from thoughts as they entered the chamber. Tally marks covered the wall. To be exact…. 300 tally marks were gorged into the wall. Ruby and Meg stepped away, Ruby's hands trailing over his back as she did so. The door slammed closed behind him and he watched the gate lift, expectantly.

Those who stepped inside, threw him off, shock filled him. Five demons waltzed in, their eyes glistening. These demons were possessing the boys who raped him. Who defiled him. Who tore him apart. Rage filled him and he licked his lips, expectantly. Azazel's voice spoke in his mind.

"These demons were possessing those boys for days before your family showed up. They knew who you were… they did this to you. Their KING! Show them, Sam. Show them what happens to those who don't follow you."

Sam's lips curled and he lunged, an animalistic roar ripping from him. His hand came up to his head, as he tossed out his other hand. Three demons went flying and Sam stabbed one easily in the collarbone. The disgusting filth toppled and one demon stepped up.

"Come on, king. Why not let me have you again? You know you felt good." The demon shrieked as Sam squeezed the demon's essence. Sam trembled in rage, the other demons rushed at him, four to one. Sam remembered the pain, the humiliation. The hope that… someone would save him. Sam's eyes flew open, unaware that they had closed. His brother… his brother would save him again.

Sam's mouth opened up in a wail, a wave of power extended out from him in a circle. The demons bodies were vaporized, the black essences squirmed in the air and like smoke, they drew into Sam. Sam moaned at the ecstasy of power. He screamed, his hair flew around his face, his clothes snapped in a wind, exploding from him.

"Sam…" the voice behind him spoke.

Sam turned and a gasp rang out. "Yes?"

"My… what a display… are you ready to take your crown?" Azazel, once Robert, asked. Sam licked his lips, tasting blood.

"I think so." Sam grinned.

"Good. Let's get going. Love the eyes by the way… you got your daddy's eyes." Azazel winked his yellow eye at him. "Come."

His girls went to either side of him and he grabbed up their arms. "My eyes?"

Ruby smirked. "Yes, my king. They are yellow."

They left that night, taking Sam down down down… on November 2nd 1999, Sam took the throne. Sam was dressed in all black, an old fashioned suit with tails, with a black tie. His left hand had a ring on it. It was again, black, but the crystal was white, standing out against every dark corner of his palace. He could hear the shrieks from Hell's torture chambers. He could taste the fear. A part of him squirmed to run away as he was led to a large throne room. The room was grand with steeples. It almost looked like a church, a dark church. Dark grey granite, and Obsidian made up the walls and floor. The ceiling appeared to be made of woven chains, flickering fire lapping between the links. The throne was tall backed, the back and wrap around sides were wings, each feather carefully carved and beautiful. On either side of him, Meg and Ruby walked with a slow confidence, each of them in long, floor length, black silk dresses. Demons lined the walls, some sneered, some looked shocked, others were simply bowing. Azazel was holding up a crown of thorns and twisted metal, gems of red, and yellow came up to a small peak where a white crystal sat amongst the thorns. Sam was almost to the throne when he heard a voice cry out in his head. It was shouting for him. Crying out. Telling him no. Dean…. His brother's name is Dean. And Dean said no. Dean wouldn't want this! Sam stopped, standing stiffly.

"It's ok, Sammy." Azazel spoke up, assuming Sam was scared. Sam froze up more. Sammy, don't!

"Sam…" Ruby sounded hesitant, trying to draw Sam out. Sam forced his body to relax and, his mind whirling with possible escape plans, took the throne.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_**

Chapter 11-

 _Dean's_ name repeated in his mind. With each demon that introduced themselves, Sam felt more and more sick. Alistair, Lilith, Ramiel, Dagon, on and on it went. The picture in his head of his brother burned his eyes. _Dean_ would be so worried. How long had it been? Sam's voice had changed some. He was now standing at six foot five inches, his hair was past his shoulders now, hanging in long curtains. His crown of thorns and gems sat atop his head, piercing his brow in some places. He was about 100 pounds heavier, he even had to shave now... _Dean_ wouldn't even recognize him. How _long_ had Sam been _gone_?

"Sam? Sam?" Azazel was shaking his shoulder. Sam blinked.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day." Sam replied. Several of the surrounding demons chuckled and one shouted out.

"See? Some puny human can't lead us!" the demon waved a hand at Sam, scoffing.

Sam lifted his head, snarling. " You will not speak to me in that manner. Come forward, defiant one."

The crowd parted and the demon stepped forward. He wore a chocolate skinned young man. Handsome and almost as tall as Sam. The demon sneered but seemed nervous. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid to say that you will not be a good fit to lead demons."

Sam tilted his head, looking at the man, curious. "I could kill you with a flick of my hand… would you like to be my first kill before all the forces of Hell? I could make an example out of you."

"Prove to me that you can lead us and I will loyally follow." The demon replied, falling to his knees.

Sam's mouth curved. Next to Sam, Azazel whispered for Sam to slaughter the demon. But Sam had a better plan. "What do you call yourself, demon?"

"I am Caius." The demon said, his black eyes narrowed. Sam lifted his hand and grabbed the essence of the demon. He squeezed, pulling the demon from its host and with a flick of his hand, tossed the demon into the flaming ceiling. With another flick, the demon returned to his body, gasping.

"Well, Caius. Will you follow me? Or will you stand to be slaughtered?" Sam coolly asked.

Caius bowed low. "I will follow you, my king."

Azazel clapped then, drawing everyone's attention. "The Boy King needs to rest. Everyone out."

Sam sighed, so ready for a nap. "My king, come. Let's get you comfy." Ruby cooed. Meg gave a seductive grin, her cat like tongue trailing over his jaw, and Sam shuddered. His mind burned with a need to escape. But his body trembled with sinful cravings. He needed a plan, and fast.

Demons had definitely been there. Sulfur dusted several of the rooms, but that's the only clue they found for demons. Dean was convinced that they needed to go as deep as they could, into the depths of the house. John searched every room, Jim, Josh, Caleb, and Bobby helping. They had separated and paired up, Dean with John. Bobby with Jim. Josh with Caleb. Finally, after over an hour of careful searching, Bobby called them. They had found a dungeon. After back tracking and going down several flights of stairs, they entered a room. John and Dean froze at the bottom, a gate opened up into a massive room. The smell hit them first. They covered their faces with some awesome gas masks that Caleb had provided. Entering the dungeon, their flashlights made shadows dance grimly along the stone walls which were marred with stains. Blood, sulfur and charred marks littered the floor, walls and even the ceiling. The gate across from them hung open, one of the rungs broken. To Dean's left, the stone wall was filled with tally marks. Each mark a few inches long, there were dozens of them, hundreds… chains were littered here and there, hanging from the ceiling or coming out of the floor. Bits of flesh and bone, in varying states of decay littered the floor. Charred skulls hung suspended like a barbaric children's mobile. The charred marks went out in a circle, the center of the floor unmarred.

"What is this? What happened here?" John asked, sounding horrified, the heavy mask muffled his voice. His footsteps made horrid crunching noises as he accidently stepped on bits of brittle bone.

Bobby shook his head, "Dunno, but it don't look good."

Dean turned, stepping closer to the skulls. A sickening thought drummed in his pounding head. His hand brushed against the bone. "You don't think… could one of these be _Sam_?"

"I don't know, Dean. Let's get out of here. Look." John's eyes lingered on the smallest of the skulls, his eyes growing hot, shaking his head, he pointed to their right, in between two burnt out torches, was a surveillance camera, the lens glistening in the light of their flash lights. They followed the wire, which was thankfully untouched, the wires ran a long the outside of the wall due to the think stone. Entering the other gate carefully, they traced the wire up stairs. Finally it dipped into a hole drilled into the wall above a door. Bobby and Jim had called Josh and Caleb and the whole crew held their breath as they approached the simple door. Several feet from the door, the lights in the hall hummed to life. Everyone froze, looking around hesitantly, the lights began flickering.

"Dean. You go in and look at the footage. Caleb you go with 'im. We will stand guard…" John commanded. Dean and Caleb dashed to the door, unlocking it with their wires, and proceeding inside. A simple computer sat upon the desk, the screen was lit and not flickering. Caleb approached and made quick work hacking into the system.

"Here, Dean. We got it." Caleb announced. Dean peered at the screen and saw the dungeon. It was clean, almost unrecognizable. The footage was listed as June 4th 1999. It was sped up slightly. The time in the corner ticking faster than real time. Dean watched as the gate the farthest from the camera drew open. And Sam stepped inside. Dean's breath froze in his lungs. Sam had grown, even slumped in on himself and looking exhausted, Dean could tell. Dean knew his brother. Dean had changed dirty diapers and kissed booboos. Seven year old Dean had potty trained his brother. Dean and Caleb watched in growing horror as Sam killed the demon and began to drink from it. Three people approached, Sam cringed away from the dead body, fear in his green eyes. Dean's heart clenched in sympathy. The man grinned, turning his head to face the camera as he talked to Sam. Yellow eyes seemed to bore into Dean, his stomach churning. What took place next had Dean leaning over and vomiting up all the coffee he had drank that day. Over and over, he was forced to watch Sam battling it out with demon filth. Sam had broken bones, bruising and at one point, a deep cut along his right side, but as soon as Sam drained the demons, his injuries disappeared. The only injury that almost bested him was a badly broken jaw, the two female demons had to force feed the blood on him. About thirty minutes later, John, Bobby, and Jim joined them, Josh standing guard at the door. By that point, Dean was openly trembling, sweat and tears dripping down his face. In the video, Sam was driving a hooked chain into a demon's head, a snarl on his blood stained face. A soft scruffy fuzz covering his chin and his hair hanging in his face. John looked grim as he saw his baby bite into the demon's throat, then after decapitating the demon, lifted the head like a trophy. Finally, after two hours of watching Sam get a little bigger, a little hairier, a little more vicious, did it come to a dark end. The family watched as the demons who had attacked and raped Sam were ravaged by Sam himself. The anger and outward explosion sent the camera into a fuzzy grey, ripples going through it. It cleared quickly, a flash of Sam, his eyes a terrible yellow, then Sam was gone, in his place stood the Yellow-eyed Demon. The demon grinned, looking joyfully at the camera.

"Hi, John. If you are watching this, then you completed the video, that in itself is something to be proud of. Little Sammy becoming a monster must be terrible to see. He's mine now. And he's too far gone for you to ever get him back. He is my prized possession and if you come looking for him, I'll order him to kill you. This is your only warning." The Yellow-eyed Demon growled, his eyes twinkling. Then he too, was gone. No one seemed to have the ability to speak. They sat in a stunned silence, before Dean took in a raspy breath.

" _Sammy_ … what did they do to you?"

 ** _So what do you think? leave me a review and let me know! Also! if you are also reading my "MorningStar Rising" story, i should be updating it THIS WEEK! I hope!_**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER- _**I DO NOT OWN SPN**_

Chapter 12-

Sam's brain wouldn't shut off that night. He had a long hour or two of pleasuring the two demons and they were wrapped around him still. He wanted to find a way out of Hell but where would he start? He was trapped. If it wasn't the walls of Hell itself, then it was Azazel. If it wasn't Azazel then it was the girls nipping at his throat. The female demon Lilith had hinted at having Sam to herself. Sam was surrounded by Succubus demons and he was sinking under their control quickly.

Sam shut his eyes trying to tune out the humid, warm air of Hell and the two naked demons on either side of him. He was sixteen! This shouldn't be happening to him. Ruby nipped him, her demonic fangs piercing his flesh. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"What's the deal?" Meg asked, straddling his hips.

"Just tired. And you aren't helping." He lied, adrenaline pumping through him.

"Well. We will leave you to your rest then." Ruby hissed, her tongue trailed down his throat. A breathy gasp escaped him and she laughed.

"Quit teasing him. Let's go." Meg chuckled. The two girls quickly left him in his private quarters and he sighed. Finally he could think. How does one get out of Hell?

/SW/

Dean, Jim, Bobby, and Caleb had gone up to Bobby's house after that discovery. Dean didn't speak. His eyes stayed swollen and red, tears collecting in his eyes, exploding out in a rage. Some poor inanimate objects shattering under Dean's grief. His pain was almost physical. His whole body throbbed, his chest and stomach ached. His family was gone. John had ran off immediately, and Sam… was Sam still human?

John was the opposite. But everyone knows how John is. He seethed on the inside. His already stone heart solidifying under another layer of grief-stricken rock. He had to find the Colt now. He had two Yellow-Eyed Demons to kill. God grant him the strength to end his youngest son's suffering.

Bobby and Jim dove into the books immediately, upon entering the house. They had sent Josh to follow John. And Caleb was sticking to Dean like glue. Someone has to watch them, they're Winchesters after all. The two men found Exorcisms, Devil's Traps, and other ways to maybe "kill" a demon but no way to save a demon. Jim shed several tears during the process. Tough, old Bobby broke down and spent several minutes sobbing into a bottle of whiskey.

Dean was doing the same outside a liquor store. Caleb sat next to him, not touching him, not speaking. Dean would only lash out. Snow drifted around them in lazy flakes and Dean was shivering, his face red. He hasn't worn a jacket. Just as Caleb was building up the courage to talk Dean into getting up, Dean tipped over and vomited. Caleb grabbed his shoulders, keeping the kid from falling into his sick. Dean shoved him off, standing on trembling legs. Caleb stood as well, getting ready to catch his friend. But instead of falling, Dean ran into the deserted street.

"Sam!" Dean howled. He twisted in a circle, screaming into the blowing snow. Caleb's stomach clenched, his heart breaking for Dean. "Sammy!"

Caleb grabbed Dean as the young man collapsed to his knees. His howls for his brother disturbed animals and people. Caleb herded Dean into his truck and hurried away before anyone called the cops, his hands shaking.

A shooting star soared through the sky that night, spitting blinding blue and white light behind it. People the next several days would speak of aliens, space ships, and other ideas. Very few got it correct. After all… who would guess an archangel was flying above South Dakota?

/SW/

 _AUTHORS NOTE- So I can either wrap this story up in the next 5-10 chapters or I can extend it longer. If it extends for longer it will take another dark turn. What do you think?_


	13. chapter 13

_Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural_

 _ **WARNING- GRAPHIC TORTURE SCENES, GRAPHIC INJURIES**_

AUTHORS NOTE- So I can either wrap this story up in the next 5-10 chapters or I can extend it longer. If it extends for longer it will take another dark turn. What do you think?

Chapter 13

Sam was leaving. Lilith planned to "Take him" that night and other demons called for them to procreate. Sam wasn't sure that was possible but he was taking no chances. This was his last chance, if she got him, he would be under her control. His heart pounded as he walked as normal as he could, through Hell. He was IN Hell.

Demons walked past him, several bowing to him. He didn't bow back… the one time he did caused the barbaric crown to dig into his scalp. It was glued to his head by blood and his hair was caked in blood. He wasn't sure but he had a suspicion that the crown was growing into his skull. Dean could fix this, Sam told himself again. He forced his hands to stay at his side, not to itch at the pain in his head. Sam hurried through corridor after corridor until he hit a "wall". It went up and up and up. It looked to be made of tree branches, woven together. Sam reached out and ran his hand over the tree, the bark was razor sharp but Sam grasped it and dragged himself up. Sam had no shoes… why didn't demons ever give him shoes? So Sam had to use his feet, the delicate skin of his palms and feet being sliced into. Sam pulled himself up, his body protesting, he grit his teeth and screwed his eyes into a defiant glare before doing so again. Blood dribbled like a hot red water fall, and Sam tried not to cry out as he scaled Hell's walls. Sam continues climbing with increasing difficulty, his hands and feet slippery with his blood… with his demon blood. Dean could fix this, he told himself again. Sam set his teeth into his lips and pulled himself ever higher. He refused to give up now… about fifteen feet off the ground, the branches began to change, becoming metallic, weaving together till chains erupted from the branches. Sam could hear screaming more than ever. He could smell fire, burning skin and other stomach churning things.

He slipped through a "layer" of Hell, yellow fog drifted around him. Chunks of brimstone grew from sections of the walls. Sulfur drifted into his hair, his lungs screamed. Sam became drowsy, he didn't know if it was from the smell or blood loss but things weren't going well now. The next thing he noticed were the souls. Humans, chained suspended in the air. The crown on his head seemed to give a throb and he flinched from the pain. Sam dragged himself up higher, noticing the chains becoming scalding hot and changing to razor wire. Sam held tighter, his hands being cauterized and his muscles bulging under the strain. Above him, was what looked like a sealed door… a way out of Hell? His hands were holding tightly to the razor wire when something yanked him with surprising strength backwards.

"Where do you think you are going, little king?" the demon holding his shoulders sunk in razor sharp cat-like claws. Sam struggled but he was no match for the white eyed demon holding him. Alistair sneered a dark grin and let go.

Sam fell faster than he thought possible, he screamed, but it was useless, billions of other souls shouting out with him. Sam shut his eyes, ready to die but before impact, something snatched him up, dislocating his right shoulder and probably tearing ligaments.

"Now now, Sammy… what were you doing out?" Azazel cooed. "Punishment is in order I think." He made a tsk tsk sound, and sounded disappointed when he said, "And now my poor little Boy King lost some fingers. Oh dear."

Sam's stomach flipped and he opened his eyes, sure enough the pinky on his right hand was completely gone and both hands were flayed, the skin was gone and the gory innards of his hand exposed, he knew his feet wouldn't be much better off. His left hand lost the first knuckle of his pointer finger and middle finger, bone sticking out like a Halloween decoration. Sam of course passed out, demonic laughter making his ears throb.

/SW/

Sam was howling. Blood trickled down his throat as Alistair dug the blunt serrated blade down the center of his chest. More blood welled up and trickled down his stomach, coating his naked body. Bone shown from his sternum as Alistair sliced deeper.

"What a beautiful king you will be." Alistair cooed, his sharp tongue dragging over exposed bone and muscle. Alistair grabbed up the bottle of demon blood from a nearby table and sprayed some in to Sam's wound. The sting had Sam bucking against the bed of nails and razor blades the tips digging deeper into him. But no, they wouldn't kill him, they were too short, only about the side of a thumbtack and pencil sharpener. "We can't have you dying. Just teaching you a lesson."

And just like that, Sam's cut was healed, but with major scarring. Sam closed his eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks. He flinched as a hand dragged the tears off his face. "A king needs to be tough. A king needs to be immovable. We must keep going till you break. No more tears."

Sam felt something cold trailing up his whole body, he bit his tongue in an effort to not cry out when the trail it made began to burn. It was so hot his body imagined it was cold.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, biting through his tongue as the crown upon his head sliced into his skull.

/SW/

Dean awoke with a start. His eyes roving around Bobby's spare room. Something had awoken him. It was still early, the sun not even peaking over the horizon. Then he saw it. A figure was lounging on the bed that was reserved for Caleb or Sam. The figure turned to look at him, the man's eyes were gently glowing without light. Dean sat up, pulling the gun from under his pillow and flicking the lamp between them, on. The being who met it eyes was, to put it mildly, beautiful. Gold, hazel eyes, framed by golden/brown, curly locks of hair. The beings lips were a bright green, a green lollipop being twirled between long elegant fingers. A sky blue shirt hugged the torso of the being, bare feet poked out from slightly too long denim jeans.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, his voice loud.

"I'm Gabriel." The being replied, licking the lollipop.

"Are you a demon?" Dean asked outright. The house was littered with salt, Devils traps and other defenses against demons.

"Ha! Heck no!" Gabriel scoffed, he sat up and Dean flicked the safety off his gun. Then Dean noticed the shadow behind Gabriel. Wings. Giant wings, six of them.

"Gabriel… as in the Archangel?" Dean's brain came up with.

"The one and only. Part time angel, part time Loki." Gabriel said. Dean's tired brain refused to stop staring at the wings.

"Why are you here?" Dean demanded.

"Your baby brother." Gabriel replied, tipping his head downward.

"Sammy?" Dean's heart sped up. Dean looked down at the floor, where Gabriel had pointed. "Down?"

"Hell." Gabriel's voice deepened. Dean dropped his gun and sat heavily on his bed, cold squeezing his heart. "Your baby brother has a destiny. But things went very wrong. Sam is in Hell. Sam has been crowned king and earth is running out of time. I like humans and fuzzy critters that Dad made but, it won't be around for long if they break Sam."

"What do I do?" Dean's eyes lit up with fire.

Gabriel grinned, eerily. "We are going to help little brother get out of Hell. Tell me… ever ride an angel?"

Gabriel chuckled and wagged his eyebrows before standing, stretching out his arms and wings.

"Alone?" Dean asked, he was ready now but… his father would be furious.

"Yup." He made a popping noise on the "p". "I can only carry one mortal through with me, and fight."

"Then how are we getting Sam out then?" Dean gasped.

"You and Sam will climb out of Hell, I'll be fighting off the Demons. Your daddy will be opening a Hell Gate." Gabriel pulled a gun from his behind his back. "This is The Colt. It can kill anything. But it's also the Key to a Hell Gate in Wyoming. Your father will need to open it as soon as he gets to Wyoming. I'll give him the coordinates."

"Well… what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dean shouted, waking those in the house.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer- i do not own supernatural**_

 _ **WARNING-** **GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF THE AFTERMATH OF TORTURE**_

 _ **AND FRIGHTENING SCENES**_

Chapter 14

John didn't want to go along with the plan. Let some creature take his son into _HELL_ to rescue his other son who was trapped in Hell surrounded by demons? Hell no. Bobby wasn't happy with the plan either. Who would be? The answer to that question would be Dean. And the freaky monster standing in the doorway. But John had to go along with the plan. It was Sam's only chance. Gabriel was hopeful that Heaven would send a garrison down once the fight began, even if it meant losing his cover.

So, with two hours of arguing, and an hour of collecting people and weapons, the angel zapped them to Samuel Colt's cowboy cemetery. The air was cold here, their breath fogged out around their mouths. Gabriel had brought Pastor Jim, Rufus, Caleb, and Ellen along with the Winchesters and Bobby. They stood in a loose half circle around the Devil's Gate and with a trembling hand, John picked up the Colt.

"Alright. As soon as we are gone, open it. Time works differently down in the pit." Gabriel commanded, a long silver three bladed sword dropped into his hand. With a glance at Dean, he handed over a smaller version of his weapon. Gabriel spread his grand wings and reached out, pulling Dean over. He guided Dean's left hand to grasp one of Gabriel's wings. Dean gripped the thick muscled, invisible appendage, and felt a harsh tug. He could feel the wings flapping around him, brushing him softly. He clung to the angel's body, and gasped as suddenly they were plunging down. Down. Down. The air was wet at first, like that of a cavern. Dean screamed, his eyes wide, this was like the worse plane ride ever. Then it got worse, the air grew hot and sticky. The stench was horrendous, it was decay, trash, sulfur, death, burning, and sickness. Dean swallowed around the urge to be sick and peered down. He wished he hasn't. Hundreds upon hundreds of beings were below them. Humans screamed for help, demons howled and taunted, and then like a disturbed beehive, the demons began to come after the blazing Archangel. The beautiful angel's whole body shone bright, casting glorious shadows of his wings upon everything in his path. Dean himself, though he didn't know it, was shining as bright as the angel, his Righteous soul glowing in the gloom of Hell. Then the demons were surrounding them. Dean wasn't sure what he was seeing. The demons were mutilated human-like bodies, several jeered out insults. Dean pushed as far off the angel as he could and swung his blade, slashing through the smoke and bodies. When one went down, it seemed like five more took it's place. Claws raked down his arm, shedding the flesh from his bones, something boiling hot and wet hit him, bright gold blood sprayed from Gabriel's bloodied wing.

Hellfire lapped at them as they passed another torture "room", a yellow cloud almost suffocated him. Above them, far, far off, Dean could hear the creaking of giant hinges. Demons cheered and several retreated in favor for escaping Hell. Dean watched souls, and different monsters claw up the walls of Hell, rushing towards the promise of escape. Several demons stayed around the Archangel and Righteous Man, fighting and generally being a nuisance. Then out of no where, a demon unlike any he had seen before side swiped Gabriel. Gabriel rolled, Dean squeezing himself tight to the angel, who was flying even faster. The demon who was chasing them was serpentine, but his feathered, pale yellow wings told a different story. This was no ordinary demon. The yellow eyes locked onto them had Dean shuddering. This was the thing that killed Mary Winchester. At least… that's what Dean thought before another demon appeared with the same yellow wings, just a tad bit darker, and a different face. A third appeared and was gaining on them quickly, this ones hands were sticky and red with fresh blood. This one grinned with the same grin as that demon from the video footage. Azazel. They were gaining on them fast. Scores of demons flew below them. They were horribly outnumbered. Dean felt fear squeeze his chest. They wouldn't make it.

/SW/

John was blasted off his feet when the door blew open, black smoke filled the morning sky. The air became hot and cold at different intervals as spirits passed and Hell smoke escaped the gaping mouth of Hell. The cries from the pit were deafening and suddenly, everyone was around him were swinging their weapons. More spirits came spilling out, gnarled hands grabbing at the grass. A storm brewed above them.

/SW/

Sam couldn't scream. His throat was shredded and dry. His tongue was gone. His jaw hung open and very much broken. The rest of his body wasn't in much better shape. The demons were sick and loved to see what they could take apart. Sam's body shuddered as Alistair and Azazel took turns stabbing between his ribs with a tiny pen knife. His skin outlined each of his ribs. He shut his eyes, crying out in his head for help. He felt rough hands rubbing something wet onto his wounds. Demon blood. His arms were dotted with trails from needles. The demons didn't want his cooperation anymore. They wanted him to break, so they gave him dose after dose of drugs and demon blood… get him dependent on them. Sam shuddered and whined, his crown of thorns had sunk under his skin and was now growing in black veins down his neck and around his eyes, the skin raised and sensitive. Sam's eyes rolled as the demons whipped and beat him. Sam blinked as shadows filled his vision, and suddenly there was a blinding light. It filled every corner of the room and had the demons hissing.

"Angels." Alistair sneered. The two glanced at Sam before Azazel called out for Meg and Ruby. The girls walked in as if they had been waiting to be called. With a simple command of, "watch him" the two higher up demons ran from the still blinding room.

Azazel and Alistair had only been gone for a moment before the girls began to move towards him, expecting pain, Sam squeezed his eyes shut. The pain did come, but not in the way he expected. The thick corded chains that encircled his wrists, ankles and throat were removed. Pain shot through his dislocated limbs and his nerves came back to life, sending pulses of white hot pain to his brain. He gave a gasping wail as he was lowered to the ground gently. He leaned heavily against warm skin, fever shaking him.

"Shhhhh... My King. You must get up." Ruby's voice was soft in his ear, his eyes opened, roving around. Ruby and Meg sat before him, their hands on… on… Sam let out another cry. Their hands were everywhere. One set was holding his agonized purple/black shoulders and the other set was holding up his head, his broken jaw slack against her small hands.

"This is bad… we can't move him like this." Ruby groaned.

"He needs to catch up with that angel. Alistair will destroy him." Meg whispered. Sam groaned, he wanted to know what was going on but he didn't have the strength to try finding out.

Ruby felt his forehead and frowned, "Sam. We need you to get up. Or at least work with us."

Sam sluggishly nodded and the two girls pulled him up. Tears leaked from his eyes as his body ached. Slowly, one step at a time, the girls led their king from the torture chamber.


	15. Puppet On A String chapter 15

Chapter 15

They were drowning in demons in seconds, Dean had several concerning injuries, blood leaked from cuts and stabs. Sammy needed him, he chanted over and over in his head. The Archangel was injured as well but stubbornness was a good bandaid. A Yellow Eyed Demon smashed a sword down at Gabriel and the two tussled as a second demon dived for Dean. Two other demons lashed out with flaming whips, catching Gabriel's bleeding wings again and again. A white eyed demon was hovering above them, cooing at Dean and promising all kinds of torture. This demon was causing more problems than the others as he conjured hallucinations. Gabriel could see through them but Dean again and again gasped over an enemy that wasn't actually there. He had even conjured a demonic Sam clone.

They were overwhelmed and seconds away from being killed when hundreds of blinding lights filled the air around them. Gabriel gave a triumphant cry, driving his double blades into demons. The white demon was gone, and the Yellow Eyed bastards were picking out some of the larger balls of lights. Dean peered around, wishing for sunglasses when he realized he could see two of the angels true forms. One grand, huge one and one small, rather young looking angel. The big one had glorious white, golden stripped wings and a white tunic. He had a giant lance, each strike made the demons explode into dust. The smaller angel had black downy wings, (s)he lashed out with amazing accuracy, the angel almost dancing with the demons.

Then Dean was on the ground. He looked up, seeing Gabriel looking down at him, he nodded to the angel. The being saluted and opened his mouth, shrieking in that loud unknown language. Dean raced through Hell, the demons choosing to fight the angels, giving him free reign. He turned a corner and noticed two girls, demons in vessels. They were dragging a body down the corridor, blood smeared along the ground.

"Dean!" the darker haired girl shouted. Dean slid to a halt, raising his sword.

"How do you know me?" he growled.

"Hi! I'm Ruby, this is Meg. Let's get your baby brother out of here." Dean started forward, his mouth dropping open. Because… that COULDN'T be Sammy. Because this was a corpse. But that wasn't right, the corpse was raising his head weakly. The mouth opened and Dean gagged around rising bile. The poor creature's lips had been ripped away, his teeth stained, his tongue completely gone. This creature had a crown of thorns upon his head, which dived into his skull, and like roots, dug down into the body of it's host. A small wail left the creature and it lifted an arm in his direction, showing fingers rotted and gone.

"Sammy." Dean whispered, his eyed filling with tears. He was in front of Sam, helping him hold his head up.

"Careful for his jaw." The one called Meg warned, helping Sam wrap his arm around Dean. Sam was making a horrible sobbing noise as Dean cradled Sam in his arms. Dean looked up at the demons.

"Why are you helping us?" Dean demanded.

"We never wanted this. Sam was to be our king… not this." Ruby replied.

Meg shook her head, eyes sad. "We need a king. Not a puppet on a string."

Dean studied the girls before nodding. "You help me get Sam out of here and I'll leave you alone."

"Deal." They purred.

/SW/

They got to the wall, and Dean swallowed down fear. Sam was strapped to his back with ropes and chains. It was bordering on painful for Dean and it was agony on Sam's already broken body, but they had no choice. The two female demons were on either side of him, he didn't like trusting them but they had given him gloves to climb the wall. And Dean couldn't help but notice the outward curve of the demon, Ruby's belly. Dean dragged himself higher up the wall, grunting in pain. The climb was terrible, the pain horrific. The angels fought the demons and kept up a glowing, blinding wall around the Winchesters. The higher up they went, the harder it was to carry Sam. The grips for climbing became razor sharp, slicing into Dean's hands. He thanked Gabriel for making sure he wore the thickest boots he had as the bottom rubber was caught as well. Sam head rolled, his broken jaw hanging, drool, blood and tears soaked the back of Dean's shirt. Finally…. Finally they were close enough to the gate to hear human shouts and gunshots. Dean grinned, pulling himself faster, wincing as his palms pumped slick blood down his arms.

Dean watched Ruby pull herself up and out of Hell, other souls, and demons pushing around her. Dean heaved himself up, but let out a cry as a demon landed on him, grasping at Sam. Meg was there, stabbing out at the demon, hissing and spitting like a cat. Dean roared as the demon fell and it's claws shredded the skin along his ribcage. He immediately felt light headed, blood poured down Hell's wall. He could hear a roaring in his ears, his vision was going dark and he shivered even in the heat of Hell. He could hear shouting, Meg crying out, but he couldn't hold on any longer. His wet hands slipped, his eyes rolled back in his head. The wind blew through his hair. Behind him, Sam's mutilated body clung to his, a wail of fear leaving Sam. They were falling.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16-

They had been fighting hoards of spirits for what felt like hours but was only about twenty minutes when the spirits tampered down and a girl pulled herself from the door. Her ling brown hair fell in waves down her back, her eyes flickered black. She immediately turned back to the opening, and dropped to her knees, leaning back into Hell. John charged forward, ready to toss her back in when he heard it. The sounds were intense right by the hole. A shriek unlike any creature he had heard bounced through his ear drums. But that isn't what caused him to freeze.

"Dean! Hold on!" the small demon was shouting, a roar of pain reached his ears. He knew that sound, Dean was hurt. He reached the ledge and peered down into Hell, the wind of demons and ghosts sweeping his hair back. As he looked down, his heart seemed to stop. The scene he saw seemed to take forever to unfold, but it was actually seconds. Blinding lights, and dark figures were locked in grim blood-letting dances. A demon was clinging to Dean's back where what John assumed was Sam, hung. Dean was screaming, his hands had a death grip on what looked like a wall woven of razor wire and tree branches. The demon's claws raked down Dean's ribcage, as another female demon stabbed it in the back. Two of Dean's ribs were ripped free, then Dean was falling. John shouted out, throwing himself at the pit. He couldn't just watch his sons go down. But then he was being pulled back, Bobby and Caleb on either side of him. They had witnessed the whole thing. John was making a bloodcurdling bellow, his vision turned red, his heart thumping faster than it ever had before.

Then a blinding light was coming out of the door, a shadow of wings over the ground. Pastor Jim shouted out in a sound so joyful that it gave John pause. Sure enough, the angel was setting Sam, Dean and the other female demon to the ground. The creature was speaking, causing the hunters to clasp their hands over their ears. Pastor Jim was speaking to the creature, then with a blink, the creature was gone. Pastor Jim stood differently now. His eyes were glowing a celestial blue and he knelt next to the boys. The demon scrambled away, over to the other demon. With a lift of his hand, the doors slammed shut and the world around them quieted. A flutter of wings drew their attention, Gabriel was there, looking down solemnly at the boys. It was obvious before John approached, that both boys were dead, Sam never stood a chance with those injuries. But he still went to them. The hunters made a small circle around the boys and Pastor Jim lifted his head to look at Gabriel.

"Brother, can you heal them?" the angel spoke, his voice deeper than Jim's.

"I can. But the little one will need more time to heal than I can give." Golden eyes turned to gaze at the hunters. "That'll be your job."

John nodded and watched as the Archangel placed a hand to Sam and Dean's foreheads. John watched in awe as Sam's jaw and hands healed, Dean's ribs, and Sam's fingers grew back, as both boys took their first breath. Green eyes shot open, and hazel followed at a slower pace. Dean sat up, pulling Sam up with him, who groaned. The other angel took the chains and snapped them, pulling the brothers apart so they could breathe. Sam turned his head side to side, tears filling his eyes as he looked from one Hunter to the next. Each gave him a smile, some wiped manly tears away. Bobby gave him a gentle hug with a whispered, "You idgit. Gave me a heartattack.."

"Sammy." Then Dean was there. He smelled like Hell. Dean had dove into Hell for Sam.

"I love you." Sam sobbed, burying his face in Dean's sweat soaked neck. John gave him a fond smile before turning to Jim and the stranger.

"How do we remove this crown?" John snarled.

Gabriel shook his head. "Can't. Not until Sam accepts the throne. It can be removed only then, and only by Sam. He has been foretold as Hell's king. Has been since before the birth of America."

Sam raised his head stained face. "Who are you?"

Gabriel grinned, "I'm Gabriel." He nodded at the angel riding Pastor Jim. "And that's my baby brother, Castiel. We got to get going now. Maybe we will all meet again?" Gabriel pointed at John and the other hunters, "This fight isn't over. The Princes are still alive. We managed to kill Asmodeus and several lesser demons but that leaves three pissed off Princes of Hell and the armies of Hell. Be prepared. The War has begun and the book on destiny has been tossed in the fire. I don't know what's next. But what I do know is that Sam Winchester is the King of Hell."

With a flutter of wings, he was gone and a blinding light was leaving Jim. It was over for now. The hunters turned back to Sam and Dean, eyes wide. Sam stood then, going to his full height, muscles bulging, with a look of acceptance, he pulled the crown of thorns from his head. As he did, his eyes turned yellow.

 ** _Alright folks, that's it! I could EASILY write more in a new story. I actually am thinking of what I could do but it's up to y'all. If you'd like more, let me know!_**


End file.
